Gisei No ai
by Sassy Girl Phumie
Summary: Yunho mengkhianati pernikahannya dengan jaejoong dan semakin hari sikapnya semakin kasar pada jaejoong. aahh badsummary banget yah ! saiia bingung abisnya hehehehe


_**Title : Gisei No Ai [ 犠牲の愛 ]**_

_**Cast : Member TV5XQ dan beberapa pemeran pendukung yang bakalan muncul sesuai kebutuhan cerita ini.  
**_

_**Pairing : Yunjae**_

_**About story : Yaoi,ooc,and chaptered**_

_**Disclaimer :**_

_**Mereka bukan milik saya,hanya cerita inilah yang original milik saya ^^**_

_**Warning !**_

_**Ini hanya sebuah kisah percintaan antara boy x boy,dengan sedikit di bumbui konflik dari imajinasi saya,jadi kalau tidak suka dengan cerita berjenis seperti ini sebaiknya jangan di baca karena saya selaku author sudah memperingatkan,dan ingat ! jangan bashing pairingnya. dan maaf ya kalo bnyk typosnya ^^**_

* * *

"Yun kamu tidak lupa kan sekarang tanggal berapa?,"jaejoong bergelayut manja pada punggung belakang yunho,sedangkan yunho sendiri tengah sibuk memasang dasi dilehernya. Merasa tidak di gubris oleh yunho,jaejoong memutar tubuh yunho agar menghadap kearahnya.

"yun,kenapa diam saja?,"tanya jaejoong dengan nada manjanya,yang entah kenapa menjadi sedikit memuakan ditelinga yunho.

"aku sibuk jae,aku ada meeting dengan klien! Minggir!," yunho menghempaskan tubuh jaejoong kesamping dengan kasar. Jaejoong berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak meneteskan airmata hanya untuk saat ini saja dia ingin melupakan semuanya,sikap yunho yang semakin berubah padanya.

"tapi yun aku_,"

'Brak!'

Suara pintu ditutup menjawab semua ucapan jaejoong,bahkan untuk perkataan yang belum jaejoong ucapkan sekalipun. Pedih dan terluka itulah perasaan yang jaejoong alami,tubuhnya merosot kebawah karena rasanya kakinya tidak kuat menopang beban tubuhnya.

"kenapa kau berubah yun?,"desis jaejoong dengan lirih,dihapus kasar airmata yang terus meluncur dari manik matanya. Namun senyum dibibirnya kembali terulas seakan dia sudah melupakan perasaan sedihnya.

"mungkin yunho sedang ada masalahnya di pekerjaannya,aku yang egois tidak mengerti keadaan malah menanyakan hal-hal yang tidak penting,pabbo kau kim jaejoong" jaejoong bermonolog ria untuk menghibur dirinya dan berusaha menepis pikiran-pikiran buruk tentang sikap yunho belakangan ini.

* * *

(Yunho Pov)

"oppa kau menginap ya malam ini?," jessica duduk dipangkuanku. Dan,aku memeluk pinggang jessica sambil mempermainkan ujung rambut blonde milik jessica.

"ne baby,oppa akan lakukan yang kau mau,kau senangkan?,"

"benarkah oppa? Yey~ oppa saranghae~,"seru jessica dengan senang

"nado saranghae chagi~,"balasku dengan senyum sumringah

"tapi,bagaimana dengan namja itu oppa?,"tanya jessica dengan memainkan jemarinya dikancing kemejaku.

"biarkan saja dia,"sahutku acuh. Moodku mendadak buruk kala jessica menyebut namja itu yang sangat aku pahami kalau yang dimaksud jesicca adalah jaejoong.

"baiklah,sekarang aku mau pulang aku mau belanja untuk makan malam kita nanti oppa," ucap jessica,dia pun turun dari pangkuanku sambil sedikit membetulkan rok mininya yang sedikit terangkat karena sesekali tanganku menjamah area pahanya itu.

"oke,hati-hati chagi,"

'Plok' tangan jahilku memukul bokong jessica yang sintal karena diberi implan agar bokongnya terlihat bagus dan bulat.

"Aww~! Oppa kau genit!,"pekik jessica pura-pura marah tapi jelas sekali kalau ia senang dengan tindakan yang aku lakukan.

Saat aku membukakan pintu untuk jessica,tepat didepan pintu itu berdiri namja dengan tinggi badan 177 cm dengan sikapnya yang acuh dan tatapan yang tegas dan dingin.

Aku dan jessica sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran namja itu,namun aku kembali bersikap seperti biasa malah seakan namja itu tidak ada dihadapanku sekarang. Setelah saling cium pipi kiri-kanan dengan jessica,aku melangkahkan kakinya masuk keruanganku tak kuhiraukan namja itu.

(Yunho Pov End)

* * *

Namja itu sedikit melirik ke jessica hingga membuat gadis itu menebar pesonanya seperti ingin menggoda,sikap tebar pesona jessica semakin menjadi kala namja itu menghampirinya.

"ehem! hai boleh aku tau siapa namamu nona cantik?,"sapa namja itu dengan meraih tangan jessica dan mengecupnya. Seringaian jelas terpatri diwajahnya setelah melihat jessica yang tak menolak ataupun menepis tangannya yang dikecup oleh namja itu.

"aku jessica jung,"jawab jessica dengan senyum malu-malu.

"oh,kau siapanya yunho hyung?,"

"aah ak-aku hanya temannya saja,"jawab yunho dengan sedikit gugup.

"ohh selain jahat kau juga ternyata pembohong ya? dasar wanita penggoda,"tukas namja itu dengan senyum menyeringai dia meninggalkan jessica yang masih terdiam dan melongo mendengar ucapan namja itu yang tenang namun menyakitkan.

"mau apa sih kau kemari?,"tanya yunho dengan ketus,matanya fokus mengetik di komputer.

"aku hanya ingin menanyakan kabar jaejoong padamu,"sahut namja itu cuek seperti tidak menyadari jika yunho tidak menyukai kehadirannya.

"he's fine,jadi pergilah sekarang kau selalu rutin menanyakan kabarnya seminggu sekali dan,jika kau tanya minggu berikutnya jawabanku juga akan tetap sama,Heee'sss fineeee!,"ujar yunho dengan melirik sebal kearah namja itu

Namja itu malah tersenyum dan mendudukan dirinya tepat dikursi yang berada didepan meja kerja yunho.

"hyung siapa wanita tadi?,"

"bukan urusanmu!,"

"hyung,kau tidak selingkuh kan?,"

"bukan urusanmu!,"

"kalau sampai kau menyakiti jaejoong,kau akan berurusan denganku hyung,ingat itu,"imbuh namja itu dengan santai namun dibalik setiap ucapannya tadi bisa ditebak kalau ia serius.

Yunho melepas kacamata kerjanya dan menatap tajam pada namja yang ada dihadapannya sekarang,namja itu pun membalas tatapan yunho dengan senyum meremehkan membuat yunho sangat ingin melayangkan tinjunya,jika saja dia tidak ingat siapa namja ini.

"baiklah kelihatannya hyung tidak suka kehadiranku,aku pergi saja," namja itu pun bangkit dari duduknya dan merapikan jasnya yang sedikit berlipat.

"sebaiknya hyung jangan menyia-nyiakan sesuatu yang sudah kau miliki,kalau sudah kehilangan kau pasti akan menyesal,"lanjut namja itu lagi

"aku tidak butuh nasehatmu!,"

"yah terserahlah..,"

Yunho menatap namja itu hingga benar-benar pergi dari ruangannya,tangannya terkepal menahan marah. Namja itu adalah sepupunya sekaligus owner diperusahaan tempat yunho bekerja sekarang,namja itu juga alumni disatu universitas terkemuka di Seoul,dan satu fakultas dengan jaejoong. Sedangkah yunho sendiri kuliah di Belanda.

* * *

_***TBC***_

Aduuhh payah banget ya chap awal ini,mian soalnya saiia baru pulih dari penyakit **_Lazy to typing_ **:p saiia juga minta maaf sebagai author tidak bertanggung jawab selama ini :D *bungkuk hormat*

Bagaimana yunho dan jaejoong bisa menikah? Itu nanti perlahan-lahan akan terkuak di masing-masing chapter,saiia akan berusaha agar chapternya tidak banyak tapi saiia ga janji untuk secepatnya apdet semua itu tergantung mood,kondisi,keadaan dan review. Karena satu rievew positif itu energi tersendiri buat saia dan no bash en no flame :p

Lalu siapa namja yang menjadi sepupu jung yunho? Itu juga nanti akan terbongkar dichapter selanjutnya,kalau ada yang mengira ini changmin,saiia akan jawab _**You're wrong dude** _:)

Dan,dimana YooSuMin? Mereka juga nanti akan muncul seiring berjalannya cerita ini dan sesuai kebutuhan di cerita ini

Baiklaahhh gomawo untuk kalian yang udah mau sempetin baca en ripiu (jika berminat) akhir kata wassalam :D


End file.
